Sabrina's Growing Up
by Simmer2000
Summary: Life for Sabrina in college.
1. Changes

Note: This piece of fan fiction concludes from one of my other fan fics "Chaos In The Other Realm" which is also in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch section of this site. It is submitted in four parts and I would recommend that you read it if you have not already done so, before reading this fan fic. This fan fic takes place after the episode where Harvey finds out that Sabrina is a witch. The concluding episode to that episode has already been shown in the US and I am rewriting it to what I would like to happen (although I haven't even seen the latest episodes yet).   
  
Sorry that this piece is quite short, it is really just an introduction to my little series of fan fiction called "Sabrina is Growing Up" and this part is really just setting the scene if what is going on. The next pieces of fan fiction will have actual storylines and dramas. Notice how in this fan fiction, we do not see Sabrina in college. I will be filling you in on Sabrina in college in my next piece of fan fiction. So please read and review this, the future pieces of fan fiction should be better than this, but please just read an review it anyway.  
  
(Scene One: Sabrina's house: Harvey has just said to Sabrina "Sabrina, can we talk about you being a witch?".)  
  
Sabrina: Could you just excuse me for a moment?  
  
(Sabrina walks over to her aunts.)  
  
Sabrina: What should I tell him?  
  
Hilda: Make him think that he was dreaming.  
  
Zelda: It's the only way.  
  
Sabrina: Listen, guys. I have kept my secret from arvey for too long now. It's time that I finally told him the truth.  
  
(Sabrina went back to Harvey)  
  
Sabrina: It's true, harvey. I am a witch. I have magical powers.  
  
Harvey: Have you had them all of your life?  
  
Sabrina: No. I found out about them on my 16th birthday.  
  
Harvey: So, you have been lying to me ever sice we met.  
  
Sabrina: Harvey, don't be like that!   
  
Harvey: Sabrina, we were supposed to be telling each other everything, and I was nothing but honest with you. There is nothing about me that you don't know. Why couldn't you be honest with me? Did you feel like you couldn't trust me?  
  
Sabrina: It wasn't that! You have known about my powers before, Harvey, it's just that it was always for a limited time.  
  
Harvey: What do you mean?  
  
Sabrina: Well, there was the time when you first met Roland.  
  
Harvey: Your Aunt Zelda's friend?  
  
Sabrina: No.., well, yes. It's just that that's not who he really is.  
  
Harvey: Then who is he?  
  
Sabrina: I first met Roland when I cast a spell for him to find my homework. He did, but I didn't read his contract properly, and he could take anything that was in my room at the time. He chose me - he wanted me to be his wife. He took me prisoner in his castle and you rescued me, finding out about my powers. But, we put a potion on you to make you forget all of it.  
  
Harvey: I don't remember any of that.  
  
Sabrina: Because of the potion! There was also one Friday 13th when I told you and Valerie about my powers. You see, on Friday 13th, witches are allowed to tell mortals their secret. But it was only for 24 hours.  
  
Harvey: You know what, Sabrina? It just shows that you could never trust me. I think that we shoudln't carry on our relationship if we can't trust each other.  
  
(Harvey walks out leaving Sabrina stunned)  
  
Zelda: Shall we cast a spell making him forget about you being a witch.  
  
Sabrina: No. Our relationship is over and he won't tell anybody about me being a witch - he's not like that.  
  
(Scene Two: Sabrina's house: It is one year later and Sabrina has gone off to college. The Spellman house has changed a bit since Sabrina lived there. Hilda and Zelda have redecorated, have new kitchen appliances and have new furniture. Hilda and Zelda are having a conversation in the living room, when Hilda remembers something.)  
  
Hilda: Zelda, don't you remember that Drell offered you a place on the Witches' Council a couple of years back?   
  
Zelda: Of course I haven't forgotten, Hilda, but Drell never got back in touch with me, so I thought that he doesn't want me there any more.  
  
Hilda: Zelda, I know a lot more about Drell than you. You should be the one to call him. Anyway, I said to him that if you got your place on the Witches' Council, that I would start dating him again.  
  
Zelda: Really? You really want to date him again? Why?  
  
Hilda: Well, I saw another side to him when he let Sabrina's evil twin sister, Katrina have another chance. That was the Drell that I used to know.  
  
Salem: You could get my sentence as a cat reduced!  
  
Hilda: Salem, can't you just be happy for me without thinking of yourself?  
  
Zelda: I'll call Drell.  
  
(She walks into the kitchen and grabs the cordless phone and dials the number.)  
  
Zelda (on the phone): Drell, I was just calling about your offer to let me have a job at the Witches' Council. (She pauses) Yes? Yes? Really? Thank you! I'll be there! What? Okay, I'll put her on.  
  
Zelda: Hilda! He's given me the job and wants to speak to you!  
  
Hilda (on the phone): Hey Drell. Yes? Friday night? I'd love to! I'll see you then! Thanks! Bye!  
  
Hilda: Me and Drell are dating again!  
  
Zelda: I am happy for you!  
  
Hilda: Thanks!  
  
Salem: Me too! Now, about getting my sentence reduced?  
  
Hilda: If you keep mentioning it, I will never do it.  
  
Salem: Alright! It's just that I'm really depressed! Everybody's moving on! Sabrina's at college, Zelda has got a job at the Witches' Council and Hilda is dating the most powerful man in the universe!   
  
Hilda: Okay, I'll see what I can do...  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
And that's about it! There will be more fan fiction from me soon, following on from this. If you didn't like this, please still have a look at future fan fiction written by me. Future fan fics will include storylines on Zelda's job at the Witches' Council, Hilda's relationship with Drell and Sabrina in college.   
  



	2. Kraft's Back

(Scene One: Hilda and Zelda's living room: There are clothes all over the couch and floor, Salem is asleep underneath the clothes, Hilda is looking over them all, when Zelda walks in.)  
  
Zelda: Hilda, what is all this mess?  
  
Hilda: My date with Drell is in four hours and I still haven't decided what to wear!  
  
Zelda: Then, cast a spell. Free me from this horrible mess, help Hilda find the perfect dress!  
  
(All of the clothes disappeared, apart from one pink dress.)  
  
Hilda: Thanks, sis! This is my favourite!  
  
Zelda (whispering): So, have you decided whether you are going to help Salem by convincing Drell that he has changed and maybe getting his sentence reduced.  
  
Hilda: I've thought about it, but I'm still not sure if Drell will do it. I may just casually bring it up at dinner. I'm going to get ready in a minute.  
  
Zelda: I've been thinking - we haven't been in touch with Sabrina for a while. Maybe I should call her and tell her everything that is going on. I can't wait to tell her that I am having my first meeting with the Witches' Council on Tuesday. She will be so excited for me!  
  
Hilda: Don't forget to tell her about Drell and me! She will be so happy for me!  
  
Zelda: I don't think that she will be, Hilda - Sabrina hates Drell.  
  
Hilda: Really?  
  
Zelda: Yes! He hasn't exactly been pleasant in the past, has he?  
  
Hilda: You can still tell her!  
  
Zelda: Okay!   
  
(Hilda goes upstairs to get ready, while Zelda picks up the phone to call Sabrina.)  
  
Zelda: Hello, is that you Sabrina?  
  
(Switch to Sabrina)  
  
Sabrina: Yeah, hi!   
  
(Switch to Zelda)  
  
Zelda: How are you?  
  
(Switch to Sabrina)  
  
Sabrina: I'm fine! So, what's new at the Spellman house?  
  
(Switch to Zelda)  
  
Zelda: A lot! I am now officially a member of the Witches' Council!   
  
(Switch to Sabrina)  
  
Sabrina: That's great!  
  
(Switch to Zelda)  
  
Zelda: And your Aunt Hilda is going out with Drell again.  
  
(Switch to Sabrina)  
  
Sabrina: That's not great. Drell is really not a nice guy.  
  
(Switch to Zelda)  
  
Zelda: Oh, Sabrina, I know, but Hilda is really happy and I don't want to spoil it for her.  
  
(Switch to Sabrina)  
  
Sabrina: I guess... Anyway, I have to go. We have some sort of special assembly to announce the new principal.  
  
(Switch to Zelda)  
  
Zelda: Okay, honey. Take care of yourself. Bye.  
  
(Switch to Sabrina)  
  
Sabrina: Bye.  
  
(Switch to Zelda. Zelda puts down the phone).  
  
(Scene Two: Addams University Assembly Hall: The students are all sitting, waiting to get a look at the new principal. Sabrina is sitting with her new friends - Emma, Brian and Samantha. The vice-principal came onto the stage)  
  
Vice-Principal: Now, students. I would like to introduce you to our new principal of Addams University - Willard Kraft!  
  
Sabrina: What?  
  
Emma: What's the matter, Sabrina?  
  
Sabrina: He was the principal of my old high school. Let's just say that I saw enough of him, especially when my Aunt Zelda started dating him! He's a monster!  
  
(Mr. Kraft entered the hall and came onto the stage.)  
  
Mr Kraft: I am proud to become Principal of this University! You may think that you are all grown up and that we cannot tell you what to do, but I will be bringing the discipline back to this University!  
  
Sabrina: He's not going to get away with this.  
  
(Scene Three: The Other Realm - Drell's house: Hilda and Drell are sitting at a candlelit table, staring at each other.)  
  
Drell: How's the food?  
  
Hilda: Fine.  
  
Drell: I zapped it in myself.  
  
Hilda: Impressive! Can I ask for a favour?  
  
Drell: What?  
  
Hilda: It's about Salem. He has really learned his lesson - please reduce his sentence, or let him become a human again.  
  
Drell: Listen, Hilda. I can't bend the rules for anybody.   
  
Hilda: Yes you can! You're the most powerful man in the universe!  
  
Drell: Okay, okay. I will reduce his sentence, but he may not become human again straight away. During the next year, I will spend some time with Salem, see how he is doing, and I will see if he is ready to become human again. The least amount of time that he will stay cat for will be another year.  
  
Hilda: That's good enough for me.  
  
(Scene Four: The Other Realm - The Witches' Council Meeting. Zelda has arrived early and is greeted by Drell.)  
  
Zelda: Hey, Drell, I'm ready for my first meeting.  
  
Drell: Meeting? Oh, Zelda I think that you have got the wrong end of the stick. You are not allowed into the meeting, you are only an assistant to the Council. You get to serve us food, clean out the toilets, things like that.  
  
Zelda: You tricked me! Well, I quit!  
  
Drell: No you can't. You have already signed a contract saying that you will stay with the Witches' Council for 100 years. Sorry!  
  
(Scene Five: Hilda and Zelda's house: Zelda has told Hilda about the position that Drell has given her on the Witches' Council)  
  
Hilda: He did what?  
  
Zelda: He tricked me! The dirty rat tricked me!  
  
Hilda: I'll call him.  
  
(She picks up the phone and dials Drell's number)  
  
Hilda: If you don't give my sister a real place on the Witches' Council, we are through!  
  
(She hangs up)  
  
Hilda: That's sorted out!   
  
(Scene Six: Addams University - Sabrina and Emma's room)  
  
Sabrina: That man made my life a misery all through High School and he's not going to do it here! I'll get revenge!  
  
Emma: How?  
  
Sabrina: Somehow...  
  
(Scene Seven: Hilda and Zelda's house)  
  
Zelda: Drell just called me - he's agreed to give me a proper place on the Council.  
  
Hilda: Great! Drell's going to do something for you, too, Salem. He's going to spend some time with you and see if you deserve to be human again!  
  
Salem: Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Human again! That would be great!   
  
Hilda: But, you're going to have to BEHAVE yourself.   
  
Salem: Alright - I'll manage that.  
  
Zelda: Hmmm... we'll see.  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
THE NEXT PART OF THE "SABRINA'S GROWING UP" SERIES: "Sabrina's Revenge" - Will Sabrina get revenge on Mr. Kraft at last? What happens at Salem's first meeting with Drell and Zelda's first Witches' Council meeting? STAY TUNED!   
  
  



	3. Sabrina's Revenge

(Scene One: Addams University - Sabrina and Emma's room: Sabrina and Emma are both talking on their beds.)  
  
Emma: So, Sabrina, have you decided on how to get revenge on this principal yet?  
  
Sabrina: I think I have an idea...  
  
Emma: What are you going to do - show pictures of him kissing your Aunt Zelda all over the university?  
  
Sabrina: No. I really don't want to talk about what I am going to do.  
  
Emma: Don't worry, Sabrina, you can trust me, I won't tell anybody.  
  
Sabrina. I know, Emma, but I really have to do this on my own.  
  
Emma: Okay, I understand. I'm just going to Brian's room - he borrowed my History notes.  
  
Sabrina: Okay.  
  
(Emma leaves the room.)  
  
Sabrina: Okay, time for a little magic AGAINST Mr. Kraft. Okay, what incantation? Got it! Of, Mr. Kraft I am very tired, make him get fired!  
  
(Lightning strikes. Sabrina looks happy. Emma returns with her notes.)  
  
Emma: I got them from Brian - he was in the corridor - but guess what else I saw?  
  
Sabrina: The lightning?  
  
Emma: No! I saw Mr. Kraft get fired!   
  
Sabrina: Really? Why?  
  
Emma: The university must have decided that he wasn't right for the job. You have to admit, his whole disipline act was very annoying, but it was really funny when he started sobbing a left the building!  
  
Sabrina: Mr. Kraft CRIED?  
  
Emma: Yeah, it was super funny! Guess it was what you wanted after all.  
  
Sabrina: Yeah.. I guess so.  
  
(Scene Two: Hilda and Zelda's living room. Hilda and Zelda are sitting on the couch, Salem is nearby, wearing a suit.)  
  
Salem: Do you think that I will impress Drell with my new suit?  
  
Zelda: For sure!  
  
Salem: I hope it does impress him! I need to be human again! I hate being a cat; it's the most pathetic existence!  
  
Hilda: He should have been here an hour ago!  
  
Zelda: After dating Drell so many times, I still can't believe that you don't EXPECT him to be late.  
  
(They hear lightning strike from upstairs.)  
  
Zelda: That must be him.  
  
(Drell comes down the stairs.)  
  
Drell: Hello Ladies. Hello Salem.  
  
Zelda: We'll leave you two alone. Come on, Hilda.  
  
Hilda: Are we still on for our date tonight?  
  
Drell: Sure.  
  
Zelda: And my first meeting with the Witches' Council is still on for tomorrow?  
  
Drell: Yes.  
  
Zelda: And I won't have the job of polishing all of your shoes?  
  
Drell: Would I do that?  
  
Zelda: You made me do it just three days ago!  
  
Drell: Things change, people move on!  
  
Zelda: Okay, okay. Now we're going.  
  
(Hilda and Zelda leave)  
  
Drell: Now, Salem. I'm doing this for Hilda, but if you make one mistake in this interview all chances of you being human by the year 2002 will be gone and I will not reduce your sentence as a cat, I will INCREASE it!  
  
Salem: Understood.  
  
Drell: Now, what good things have you done since you became a cat.  
  
Salem: Well, I suppose that I helped Sabrina a lot with her magic before she went away to university.  
  
Drell: Good.  
  
Salem: I was always somebody who Sabrina could talk to.  
  
Drell: Yeah.  
  
Salem: Oh my gosh! It's just hit me! Sabrina's gone and she's never coming back! I miss her!  
  
Drell: Enough with the sob story, already! What would you do if you became human again?  
  
Salem: Well, I guess that I would pay Hilda and Zelda for letting me stay here rent-free. I would go and visit Sabrina. I guess I 'd just pick up from where I left off.  
  
Drell: Taking over the world?  
  
Salem: Well, obviously I wouldn't try that again.  
  
Drell: Wouldn't you?  
  
Salem: No.  
  
Drell: Okay.  
  
(Scene Three: Addams University - Sabrina and Emma's room. Sabrina is doing her homework when Emma bursts in.)  
  
Emma: Sabrina! There is a horrible rumour going around the university that Mr. Kraft was in a car crash last night, after he was fired.  
  
Sabrina: What?  
  
Emma: People are saying that he's dead.  
  
Sabrina: Dead?   
  
Emma: We'll talk later, I've got a class.  
  
(Emma leaves.)  
  
Sabrina: Mr. Kraft is dead and it's all my fault! If he hadn't have been fired, he would not have left so early and would not have been in the crash!  
  
(Scene Four: Hilda and Zelda's house: Drell has now left. Zelda calls Hilda into the living room. Hilda enters.)  
  
Zelda: Hilda! I just got a call from Sabrina. She was really shaken up. She was saying that she cast a spell that killed Mr. Kraft!  
  
Hilda: Oh no! Mr. Kraft is dead? I mean, I didn't like him very much, but I would never have wished that on him!  
  
Zelda: There's no need to panic! It may not have been her fault. She said that she was going to zap in a Spell Statement to have a look at the spell that she cast.  
  
Hilda: Do you think that's a good idea? What if it is her fault? She will be alone in university with nobody to talk to because nobody there knows that she is a witch!  
  
Zelda: It's what she wanted. I can't believe that he is dead. I know we broke up, but he was still special to me! I'm going to cancel my meeting with the Witches' Council, today. I need to lie down.  
  
(Scene Five: Addams University: Sabrina and Emma's room: Sabrina finally zaps in a spell statement. She holds it up and reads it)  
  
Sabrina: Wait a minute! My spell to make Mr. Kraft fired isn't here! That means that it wasn't cast! There must have been some sort of problem with the spell! So, he got fired on his own? I'm so glad it wasn't my fault... But he's still dead. I'm going to have to go to his funeral to pay my last respects and apologise for all the times that I said bad things about him.   
  
(Scene Five: Hilda and Zelda's living room: Zelda calls Hilda in again. Hilda enters.)  
  
Zelda: That was Sabrina. It turns out that it wasn't her fault that Willard died, but the vice-principal confirmed today that he is dead. We're invited to the funeral.  
  
Hilda: Okay. I explained to Drell about why you cancelled your meeting with the Witches' Council.  
  
Zelda: Thanks.   
  
(Zelda starts to cry and Hilda comforts her.)  
  
Hilda: It's okay. I think he knew that you loved him, even though you broke up with him.  
  
Zelda: Thanks for supporting me. Sabrina is coming home for the holidays soon. That's when the funeral is. It's good that she wants to go, even though she didn't like him very much. Salem will be happy that he will be able to see Sabrina again.   
  
Hilda: Yeah...  
  
(Zelda cries more.)  
  
THE END.  
  
The fourth fan fic in the "Sabrina's Growing Up" series soon! 


	4. Telling Emma

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but the characters that you recognise from the TV show are not. Some of Sabrina's college friends belong to me - because I created them for my "Sabrina's Growing Up" fan fic series. "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" is a Viacom production, based on characters appearing in Archie Comics.  
  
Note: I have put this story under copyright, which means that I can sue if anybody copies it.  
  
(Scene One: Hilda and Zelda's house: Hilda, Zelda and Sabrina come in through the front door)  
  
Hilda: That was depressing.  
  
Sabrina: Watching Willard Kraft get buried was not how I wanted to spend the last day of my holidays.  
  
Hilda: You hated him!  
  
Zelda: Hilda, don't say that!  
  
Sabrina: You hated him too!  
  
Zelda: Sabrina, Hilda, stop that! It's wrong to talk ill of the dead.  
  
Sabrina: It doesn't matter how we felt about him, Aunt Zelda, we still didn't want him dead.  
  
Hilda: Yeah!  
  
Sabrina: Even though he did make my life a misery...  
  
Hilda: Even though he was not over me when he was going out with Zelda...  
  
Zelda: Stop it, you two!  
  
Hilda and Sabrina: Sorry.  
  
(They move out of the hallway, into the living room.)  
  
Sabrina: You know what, guys, I hate having to hide my powers from Emma. She's my new best friend and I hate lying to her and covering up for my weird actions in university.  
  
Zelda: Oh, Sabrina, didn't we tell you? Once a witch turns 18 she can tell whoever she wants about her powers!  
  
Sabrina: Why didn't you tell me this on my 18th birthday?  
  
Zelda: Because you were still in High School! You were immature! You would have told everybody in school about your powers! You've grown up now!  
  
Sabrina: I totally would not have told everybody about my powers! If I had have known, I could have told Harvey myself and then maybe we wouldn't have left our relationship the way we did! (Author's Note: See my fan fic "Sabrina's Growing Up: Changes" for my version of Harvey and Sabrina's break up.)  
  
Zelda: We're sorry, honey.  
  
Sabrina: Great! That whole horrible scene could have been avoided, and it wasn't! You should put a little bit of trust in me! I'm not 16 any more!  
  
(Scene Two: Hilda and Zelda's house - the next day: Sabrina comes down the stairs carrying two suitcases.)  
  
Sabrina: Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda? My taxi is here, I'm going!  
  
(Hilda and Zelda come downstairs and say goodbye to Sabrina. Sabrina leaves the house.)  
  
Zelda: She wasn't very happy with us, was she?  
  
Hilda: No.  
  
Zelda: Do you think she will tell her friend Emma about her powers?  
  
Hilda: Please, Zelda. She's Sabrina - of course she will!  
  
Zelda: Listen, Hilda. I want you to tell Drell that I no longer want my place on the Witches' Council.  
  
Hilda: Why?  
  
Zelda: I've decided that I'm not right for the place. Willard's death put things into perspective, I guess.  
  
Hilda: I have something that I want to tell you to, Zelda.  
  
Zelda: What?  
  
Hilda: I want to move out of the house. Not straight away - probably some time next year.  
  
Zelda: Why, Hilda?  
  
Hilda: Sabrina has gone and Salem will be moving out as soon as Drell makes him human again.  
  
Zelda: IF Drell makes him human again.  
  
Hilda: I think that he will. There's no need for us to live in the Mortal Realm any more - we're no longer looking after Sabrina. I'm going to live with Drell. We have finished paying off the mortgage - you can carry on living here if you want - or you can sell the house.  
  
Zelda: It does come as a shock to me, Hilda. You and Drell haven't been going out all that long, why do you want to move back in with him?  
  
Hilda: It's what we both want! Anyway, I told you, I'm not moving out right away, I'm moving out when Salem is human again.  
  
Zelda: Okay, I guess I'm happy for you.   
  
(Scene Three: Addams University - Sabrina and Emma's room: Sabrina and Emma are both unpacking.)  
  
Emma: So, did you go to Mr. Kraft's funeral?  
  
Sabrina: Yeah, it wasn't very nice. Listen, Emma. There's something that I have been wanting to tell you for a while now.   
  
Emma: What?  
  
Sabrina: It's hard for me, and I don't know if you will understand.  
  
Emma: Go on, try me.  
  
Sabrina: I'm a witch.  
  
Emma: What?  
  
Sabrina: I have magical powers.   
  
Emma: Very funny, Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina: No, I mean it! Watch, I'll get us some drinks.  
  
(Sabrina zaps in two cans of soda.)  
  
Emma: Wow! How did you do that?  
  
Sabrina: Magic!  
  
Emma: How did you get them?   
  
Sabrina: I was born with them, but because I am half-mortal I only found out about them on my 16th birthday. They're cool, but sometimes they can be a real pain.  
  
Emma: So, can you do anything that you want with them?   
  
Sabrina: No, there are some restrictions. I can't take over the world or anything like that.   
  
Emma: Cool!  
  
Sabrina: It's just that, you're my best friend and I don't want anybody else to know.   
  
Emma: You can trust me - I won't tell anybody.  
  
Sabrina: Thanks - it's good that I can talk to somebody about my weird life. I used to have a magic book, but I decided that it wasn't safe to bring it to university. Now, if I have a question, I just use my laptop computer to access the Witch Wild Web.  
  
Emma: Witch Wild Web? (She laughs) Wow!  
  
Sabrina: I would have told you sooner, but I only just found out that I could tell mortals. Witches can only do that when they turn 18. My Aunts are boring, they don't tell mortals about their powers, they think that it is dangerous, but they just haven't met the right people to tell yet. So, can I trust you with my secret?  
  
Emma: Absolutely.  
  
(Scene Four: Westbridge Library: Zelda is browsing the shelves for books when she accidentally bumps into a blonde-haired man.)  
  
Zelda: I'm so sorry!  
  
Man: It's okay. I'm Pete.  
  
Zelda: I'm Zelda.  
  
Pete: Hey, you pick a good book! (he is referring to a book already in Zelda's hands)  
  
Zelda: I've read it before, it's just that it's one of my favourites and I want to read it again!  
  
Pete: Great, isn't it?  
  
Zelda: So, maybe I'll see you again at the same time next week?  
  
Pete: You can count on it.  
  
(Scene Five: Hilda and Zelda's house: Zelda comes into the living room with a big smile on her face. Salem and Hilda wonder why she is so happy.)  
  
Salem: Hey, Zelda. Why are you grinning like a cheshire cat?  
  
Hilda: Yeah, Zelda. What are you so happy about?  
  
Zelda: I met a cute guy at the Library!  
  
Hilda: Great, Zelda! Look at us all - we're all moving on! Next year I will be moving in with Drell, Salem will be human again, Sabrina has already gone off to university and now you have met somebody!  
  
Zelda: Please, Hilda. You're talking about somebody who I have met once.  
  
Hilda: Yeah, but I am a strong believer of love at first sight!  
  
Zelda: Me too!  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
COMING SOON: I will be posting my fifth story in my "Sabrina's Growing Up" series. STAY TUNED!  
  
  
  



End file.
